


I Missed You

by eq27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eq27/pseuds/eq27
Summary: just some fluff tbh
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic so I’d really appreciate it if you could write some suggestions in the comments.

The coppery hue of the liquid captivated Aiden as he watched it go back and forth as he twirled his drink in hand. After a long hard day “The Rabbit Hole” definitely was not his first option of relaxation.

But after all it was either this or a night in the back seat in his car. And not in the fun way. Aiden downed his drink and quickly flagged the bartender down for another. Sitting at the bar alone was not his idea of a fun night.

Things were on the rocks for him and Belle. Today she left divorce papers for him at the shop and proceeded to inform him of his cowardice .Although he had a roundabout way of doing things his heart was always in the right place . Wasn’t it?

Aiden downed his drink as well as three more before his mind was a muddled mess . He sat there in a dank corner of the bar reliving their romance.After all he decided it wasn’t worth the trouble . She could never truly accept all of him now could she?

Now that he thought about it no one had truly accepted him excluding his prized student.

  
Regina.

Just the thought of her brought a ghost of a smile to his face.  
She was always there for him and vice versa.With Regina on his mind Gold decided to see her right this instant.  
He laid a wad of cash along the counter and quickly exited the bar.

  
The clock in the towns center read 10:30 pm as Gold drunkenly stumbled around the streets of Storybrooke on his way to the Mills Mansion.

  
Gold arrived at Regina’s door step in record time for a drunken cripple .He actively began to ring her doorbell until the door finally opened.  
“May I ask what you’re doing here at this time of the night, Rumple?”

  
“I missed you.”Aiden stated with a drunken smile.

  
“You may come in.”Regina stated with a sigh as she opened the door wider for Rumple to enter.

  
Regina closed the door and led him to the living room. They sat on the couch for a minute or two. Rumple fidgeting in his seat and quietly humming to himself.

  
“Rumple what do you want to talk about?” Regina questioned.

  
“How do you know I have something to say dearie” Rumple stated with a high-pitched giggle.

  
“Well for starters it’s about 10:45 at night if it wasn’t important you would’ve waited till tomorrow. And you only hum when things are really good or really bad.“

  
Rumple just stared at her in response . His features softening while looking at hers. Only she knew the little things about him and it warmed his cold heart .

“Rum “ Regina whispered as she moved closer and caressed his cheek , “talk to me.”

  
The soft touch of her fingers on his face brought Rumple out of his daze. As he took in her concerned features and the worry in her doe-like eyes he couldn’t contain himself any longer.He leaned into her caress and closed his eyes as he let the tears slowly fall down his face.

  
“Gin it’s over for me.” he whispered as he let his emotions get the best of him.

  
“Aww Rum” Regina muttered softly as she closed the gap between them and embraced him in a tight hug.

  
Regina began to comb her fingers through his hair and comfort him as best she can. Even as his ragged breathing began to slow down and become shallow she continued to run her fingers through his hair until she herself fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The chirping of the birds awoke Rumple from his deep slumber. As he opened his eyes he was met with a dreadful headache as well as the golden rays that burst through the window.

“Oh fuck” he muttered to himself as he tried to adjust to the bright lighting. 

As he began to move from his position he finally noticed the sight beneath him. 

Regina was just breathtaking. The sunlight danced along her skin in the most glorious way, accentuating her faintly rosy cheeks and the subtle little scar resting above her lips. 

Rumplestiltskin never understood why Snow White was considered “the fairest of all” because from his standpoint she paled in comparison to Regina.

Rumple regretfully departed from Regina’s warm embrace . Moving to the other side of the couch as if creating the distance could stop his wandering thoughts. 

As Rumple slowly lost the battle to those wandering thoughts, Regina awoke with a quiet hum and a delicate stretch.

“Breakfast?” Regina questioned, interrupting Rumple’s daze.

“Can I get a rain check on that dearie, I’m afraid I have some business to attend to.” Rumple curtly responded.

“If you don’t mind my asking, let’s say...forget about last night shall we.” Rumple abruptly got up and began to make his way towards the door.

Regina was at a loss for words ,she could see how his actions were so cold and calculated, a stark comparison to last night . Nonetheless she just watched him walk out the door. 

As the door closed, Regina began making her way upstairs to start her day. 

* * *

Three days later and Rumple had yet to talk to Regina, avoiding her like the plague. He constantly found an excuse of business or the likes to depart quickly.

Regina deciding enough was enough, made her way to the pawn shop . 

The bell on top of the door signaled someone had entered the shop. But the slam of the door and the rhythmic click of heels alerted Rumple to exactly who it was.

Rumple entered the main area of the shop from the back room.

“Your Majesty, what a surprise.” He continued with “How may I help you?”

“Cut the shit Rumple.”

“What ever do you mean dearie?” Rumple said.

“You don’t recall coming over late at night earlier this week? Or did your haste exit just slip your memory?” Regina stated with a raise in tone and an eyebrow to match .

Rumple simply stared into her chocolate hues and watched as faint hints of rage and hurt swam its way to the surface.

Regina began to make her way behind the counter inching closer and closer to him . 

Rumple simply watched her calculating her next move .

“You dint get to come to my house unannounced, cry in my arms, leave and then proceed as if nothing happened ?” Regina spat out with force . 

The little vein in the middle of her forehead began to make an appearance.

“Regina dearie, may I remind you we agreed no such things happened.” Rumple finally found his words .

Regina rolled her eyes and added a scoff to match.

Regina took a step even closer now invading Rumples space much like he used to do her.

She began to prod against his chest, “You. Are . Despicable.” Before she could add one final blow he caught her wrist and proceeded to entangle their fingers. 

Regina this close to him was intoxicating, the scent of apples and cinnamon, her skin tight dress. Not to mention her enticing blood red lips that just begged to be kissed.

His magic reached for hers in a way like no other. The darkness whispering in his ear encouraging him further. But he couldn’t , he refused to ruin her life further after all she was the only one he had left . 

Recognizing he wasn’t going to say anything Regina slipped away from him,disentangling their hands and began to make her exit. 

The click of her heels in tune with the beat of his heart.

Before she fully exited she turned around and called out: “Give me a call when you get yourself together .”And with that she was gone.

Rumple let out a shaky breath he did not realize he was holding . Making his way to the door, he flipped the sign to closed and departed to the back of the shop once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed !


	3. Chapter 3

The loneliness was taking its toll. Rumplestiltkskin was falling into a routine, eat,sleep,work,repeat. Usually he would try to have a weekly Granny’s date with Belle. But Belle officially left the house about a week or two ago. Frankly, Gold was losing track of time. 

With the divorce in the midst of finalization, Rumple found himself more alone than ever. Not to mention, Regina wasn’t talking to him. After all he couldn’t blame her, it was his fault.

Outside of Belle, Regina was the only one that gave a damn about Rumple. 

He didn’t really understand why he reacted the way he did. Maybe it was being that vulnerable, he tended to stray away from showing his vulnerability to anyone. Showing Regina that side of him took courage and he was honestly quite ashamed that he had to be drunk to reveal it to her.

It was late Saturday night and Rumple found himself cuddled with a bottle of Merlot in the darkness of his living room . A quiet blues instrumental played in the background as he gazed into the abyss.

A loud chime echoed through the empty house, that tore Gold from his trance. He glanced around now realizing he was lost in his imagination. Remembering the chime, Rumple got off the couch and made his way to the door. Unlocking the door he was surprised to see a raven- haired beauty at his doorstep. 

“Regina, what do I owe the pleasure?” Rumple questioned,as he opened the door wider to allow her in.

Regina ignored his remark and strutted into his home as of it was her own.

The delightful smell of Regina’s perfume, was coming off her in waves and invading Rumple’s nose.

“Rumple, dear close the door your letting cold air in.” Regina stated .

Rumple closed the door and quickly concealed his slight embarrassment.

Regina made her way into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch.

It took immense control on Rumple’s part to ignore how perfectly she fit in his home. 

“I’ll be right with you dearie.” Rumple declared as he rushed into the kitchen. 

Rumple quickly returned with a glass for Regina, he took it upon himself to fill it before handing it over.

Unless it was Rumple’s imagination, the caress of Regina’s dainty hand over his own remained longer than necessary as she took the glass from his hands.

Rumple joined Regina on the couch and took a sip of wine from his abandoned glass.

“I imagine what you have to say is important dearie?” Rumple questioned.

“Yes... it is.” Regina hesitated. 

Her slight hesitation reminded Rumple of the timid girl he used to give lessons to. 

Regina took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. 

“You see- ... um I-“ Regina began. 

“Fuck it.” she murmured to herself as she carefully leaned over and grabbed Rumple’s face.

Waiting a second to see if he would pull away Regina stared deeply into his hazel eyes. Rumple fell silent, completely shocked by her abruptly bold actions. 

Regina took his silence as consent and brought her lips to his. Rumple completely stunned, took a second longer to respond.

Placing a hand gently in her hair Rumple brought her as close as physically possible. The motion was appreciated by Regina as shemoaned her approval. 

The ardent kiss left them both breathless as they slowly parted. 

Rumple found himself staring at Regina with extreme want. The little lipstick left on her lips making them even more desirable.

Gazing up at the rest of Regina’s face Rumple took note of her lustful gaze.

Without another passing second Regina climbed into Rumples lap, straddling him.

Rumple took this opportunity to provide special attention to leaving love marks on her neck. Regina began to make quick work of Rumple’s tie and began to work on his shirt.

Suddenly an ear-splitting ring interrupted their intimate interactions. 

“Mm ignore it Rum.” Regina insisted as she began to bring his face back to her neck.

Before Rumple could abide by her wishes the ringing continued louder and more demanding.

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes burst open, his body drenched in sweat. Rumple glanced around realizing he fell asleep on the couch. The insistent ringing of his phone awoke him. 

Reading the words “Scam Likely” across the screen, Rumple silently cursed himself.

“Should’ve ignored the fucking ringing.” Rumple grumbled to himself as he made his way upstairs, trying his hardest to ignore his “friend” that accompanied him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think?.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimately Aidan Gold’s night was spent with constant tossing and turning . Not to mention the Queen’s beautiful face haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

When the clock read 7:00 am, he decided to just start getting ready for the day instead of fighting sleep anymore. Easing out of bed with a heavy sigh Aidan made his way to the bathroom. Undoubtedly needing a cold shower this morning. 

* * *

Sunday’s were always quite uneventful in Storybrooke. In all honesty most days were uneventful in Storybrooke. Aidan refused to stay cooped up in his house. Everything seemed to hold a memory he did not want to relive . Most rooms still held some of Belle’s possessions which only caused him sorrow. On the other hand the only room without Belle’s belongings was now tainted by his sensual fantasy of Madam Mayor. 

Exiting his house in a hurry, Aidan made his way down Main Street and surprised himself by walking straight into Granny’s. As soon as he walked in the door he realized the mistake he made. His eyes fell upon none other then, Belle French of course she just happened to be seated with Will Scarlet, and as luck would have it at his favorite booth. 

Rumple walked over to a lone table in the corner of the diner preferring to remain unseen by the couple. But today just seemed to scream “Fuck the Dark One” as Belle easily noticed him and called out:

“Rumple, I actually have been meaning to talk to you.”

Not in the mood to converse with his soon to be ex, Rumple nonchalantly stated:

“I actually have some business to attend to. But if you’d give me a call that’d be great dearie.” 

Determined to end the conversation Rumple simply walked away. 

At this point, dining inside of Granny’s was not going to happen. So Rumple swiftly ordered his food, and began to exit the building.

Rumple made a point to check the to-go bag ensuring it was his order. Not paying attention at all, Rumple accidentally bumped into Regina Mills.

As Regina was absently looking at her phone she was unprepared for the impact and began to fall backwards. Rumple using his cat like reflexes quickly reacted and caught Regina dropping his food in the process.

A silent gasp escaped Regina as she locked eyes with Rumple. 

“Sorry Gin.” Rumple tenderly whispered as he helped her regain her balance. Before she had the time to reply Rumple vanished in a red plume of smoke. 

Rumple reappeared in the safe walls of his shop. Inwardly groaning, he began to curse at himself.”

“SoRRy GiN” he began to repeat tauntingly at himself. 

“How fucking old am I? Over 200 years old and can’t even leave with some pride!” He angrily exclaimed.

Sighing aloud he turned around looking for his breakfast. Rumple now realized that in his haste exit he forgot his food. 

“FUCK” Rumple screamed as he slammed his fist on the closest surface.

* * *

Rumple spent the rest of the day in his shop simply weaving on his spinning wheel. It was one of his favorite past times, and it allowed him to clear his head. During his spinning session Rumple realized how childish this whole charade was. Deep down he’d always known he had some feelings for Regina. He was ready to explore just how deep these feelings were. 

Even before the split, his relationship with Belle was extremely rocky. With the relationship terminated, and the divorce almost finalized Rumple could no longer withstand his true feelings. 

The clock in the town center read 7:00 pm as Rumple made his way to the Mills Manor. With a surge of confidence Rumple climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. 

Shortly after, the door creaked open revealing Regina in all her glory. Even in a messy bun, and a ratty old t-shirt she could shame the entire town with her striking beauty.

“Rumplestiltskin... definitely did not expect to see you here.” Regina exclaimed as she allowed him in.

“I’m sorry for stopping by unannounced again but I needed to see you .” Rumple replied. 

Regina raised her eyebrow “If this is going to go like last time…” 

“I know, I know. This will not be going like last time I promise.” Rumple interrupted her. 

“I suppose… but if you could make this quick because I have a bath running and a face mask calling my name. It’s not everyday Henry spends the night with Emma you know .” Regina sighed . 

Rumple chuckled it was always business with this one. Letting out a heavy sigh Rumple began.

“First and foremost I’d like to sincerely apologize for dropping in on you that night. It was inexcusable even if I was extremely drunk.”

“You never got around to telling me exactly what happened that night” Regina admitted. 

“Straight to the point like always dearie.” Rumple added lightly.

“Um...well Miss French and I are in the midst of a divorce, and that night is when I received the official papers. Frankly I should have seen them coming. But I was taken aback and was quite distraught.” Rumple stated. 

“You see after receiving them I began to drown in my sorrows at The Rabbit Hole.” 

Rumple began to inch his way closer to Regina. 

“And at The Rabbit Hole I came to the conclusion, that I... -um well I missed you dearie.”

Reginas skeptical facade began to break down with every passing word. 

“Do you mind telling me what you mean by that ?” she questioned.

“You see dearie, there are some …emotions that have gone ignored for a long time. But I’m here to shed some light on the subject if you will.”

At this point, Rumple began to circle around her, much like a predator would his prey. Similar to how he used to in the Enchanted Forest, invading her space . 

“Dearie I have always had a deep care for your safety and well being.”

“I have always thought of you as the fairest maiden in the land, no competition whatsoever.”

Rumple halted behind her. Her back against his front. He took hold of her hand and placed his own inside of it.

Rumple brought her hand to his lips .

“But most importantly,” Kiss. 

“your incredible tenacity, is something that has always piqued my interest.” Kiss. 

“And furthermore you are without a doubt the most interesting creature I have ever laid my eyes on.” Kiss. 

Each kiss to her fingers brought more intensity to what he was saying. Gently releasing her hand, Rumple began to send tender open mouthed kisses to her neck. 

He continued his confession. 

“And if you will have me.” Kiss

“I will shower you in my love unconditionally.” Kiss .

“Regina Mills let me love you.” Kiss 

“Please.”

The last word held so much meaning to Regina. The emptiness of its once power over her and now a plea of love . Regina was simply drowning in the intensity of the moment . Spinning around Regina looked deeply into Rumple’s caramel pools. His eyes were always a tell tale sign of his true intentions. But looking at them now all she could see was honesty with strong hints of desire. 

Not needing any more conversation, Regina tangled her hand in his hair as she met his lips with her own .


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Rumple’s confession broke through many of her defenses. Deep down Regina was still wary but she allowed herself this one weakness.

Her knees weakened under the passion of the kiss. Her hands in combing through his silky hair.As his hands caressed all parts of her body, urging many pleasant sounds out of Regina.

Rumple slowly pulled away with a pleased hum. Any second longer and Regina would’ve been putty in his arms just a pile of hot and bothered putty.

They remained entangled in one another’s arm. Hot puffs of breath was exhaled onto Rumple’s face aiding in the blood surging southward.

In a second wind of passion Rumple collided their lips once again. Licking her lips, Rumple asks for entrance into her mouth. As soon as her lips slightly parted, Rumple’s tongue darted into her mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance more moans and grunts alike escaped from the both of them.

In their fight for dominance Rumple’s hand slid further down her back until reaching her ample bottom. Taking his time to knead and massage her, only cause more moans to escape from Regina’s mouth.

This time it was Regina who pulled away. Not only did she end the kiss, she backed away completely.

Regina looked away, eyes casted down as she whispered “Wow.”

Rumple lightly chuckled at her innocent reaction. 

“Um… what do you expect to happen here?” Regina suddenly exclaimed.

“I mean my bath is still running.” She continued.

At that statement Rumple couldn’t help to bust out into laughter. Only she would still be thinking about her bath at a time like this.

“I have no qualms about joining you dearie.” Rumple responded with a very seductive smirk.

“Ha” Regina dryly laughed.

“I think not.” Regina responded with a glare.

“Why don’t you leave and we can figure this out tomorrow, after my bath.” Regina said .

“I just want to spend time with you … but if that’s what you wish” Rumple attempted to guilt trip her. Dramatically making his way to the door. 

Being familiar with his antics was beneficial in this situation. Because if Regina were anyone she would’ve fell for it and begged him to stay. However she simply raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. 

Rumple looked back at her stance and realized this was not gonna work. 

“What if I just wait for you? You could get your long desired bath, I get to spend time with you. Seems like a win win to me.” Rumple questioned with pleading eyes .

For a man that was over 200 years old puppy dog eyes were definitely not lost upon him. With a sigh ,Regina began to retreat up the stairs. 

“If you even think about disturbing my bath, I will roast you to a crisp.”

The threat alone was somewhat of a turn on for Rumple. But the thought of disturbing her meant seeing a naked Regina which brought a doe eyed expression to Rumple’s face.

Regina scoffed. “Men are despicable.” she muttered to herself as she continued her ascent up the stairs. 

Rumple simply made his way into the living room determined to scan through the channels on the television. 

* * *

Regina returned in an oversized sweatshirt, and a pair of yoga pants. Seeing her in such casual wear accentuated how tiny she actually was standing at a mere 5’4”. 

“I honestly thought you would’ve left by now. I took over an hour.” Regina admitted. 

“Dearie, you should know I’m quite a patient person. One of my favorite past times requires me to sit and spin a wheel.” Rumple quietly replied. 

Regina only laughed in response.

Rumple handed her the remote insisting she chose what to watch. Deciding to test him she chose “Twilight”. Rumple didn’t even protest, he just grabbed her hand and began caressing it with his thumb.

“You’re seriously not going to object to this movie? It is so long and quite dreadful honestly.” Regina questioned.

“Oh thank god you agree. I didn’t want to start whatever this is with negativity.” Rumple visually relaxed. 

Regina laughed at his admission. Deciding to see something she’s never seen before , she chose “Something’s Gotta Give.” 

Regina cuddled into Rumple’s side and remained that way for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably going to continue this so if you like please say so !


End file.
